Deep Undercover
by artbeatsandlife
Summary: Undercover cop Jake is deep within the Cullen criminal ring of Miami’s gritty drug underworld & fights to stay on the right side of the law while sexy Bella makes him question his every loyalty. Entry M for Lemons & Language AH/AU
1. Chapter 1 Getting It Done

**Chapter 1 - Getting It Done**

* * *

It all happened faster than he could register the activity unfolding around him.

But not before he could react.

Reflexively, his large fingers found themselves curling around the action of his gleaming Desert Eagle, discreetly nestled in its handsome Cordura shoulder holster.

He could see the asshole reaching for the work he'd had tucked on his ankle, and he was kicking himself for not checking there too during the shakedown fifteen minutes prior.

He should've been more thorough.

Adrenaline, giving way to emotions somewhere between fear and anger, coursed through every cell in his body as he snapped his arm into place, horizontal with the ground, and inches from Edward's unaware face beside him.

Jake arced his index finger toward his heart, sending two expert rounds whirring through the air and landing deathly between the first unfortunate soul's brows, hitting the second one squarely in the ribcage.

Jumping to his feet, Edward barely understood what had just happened a split second before, but instinctively drew his own weapon and started toward the crumpled heap of men now bleeding on his alpaca rug.

"What the fuck, Wolfe?" He yelled, though, becoming quite amused. "Those were some of my best contacts!"

"Ed, that motherfucker was reaching for his gun," Jake countered, kneeling his massive frame over the first body and ripping the pistol from the quickly-cooling body's ankle.

Though he immediately regretted killing them, Jake wouldn't let some stuck-up kid with a death wish ruin the plans he'd spent the last sixteen months putting in place.

He was deep in.

Pussy deep in.

Working undercover as Eli Wolfe, he'd loyally found his way to first lieutenant to Edward Cullen, Miami crime lord and drug kingpin. Outside of his immediate family, Edward trusted Jake to a fault.

He and his brothers, Jasper and Emmett, were new on the scene but easily had the coke market locked down and were increasingly becoming more than a local South Florida narcotics issue.

No. The Feds were gonna get involved soon. Jake could feel it.

"Well, grab the case, and have Colin do something with these dudes. Keep it clean."

Jake nodded his head silently, running his hand through his cropped black hair and adjusting the crisp collar of his dress shirt and navy suit. Picking up the large metal case from between the two bodies, he popped the locks open to affirm what he already knew would be contained within.

There, in neatly piled rows, was two hundred thousand dollars in fresh new bills.

_Shit_.

"Take a couple of stacks...oh, and tell Bella to get Manuela in here and do something about this blood and shit. Damn, I just bought this rug!" Edward's mood was increasingly turning as he noted the two maroon circles edging their way toward his porous marble floors.

_All in a day's work I suppose_, he mused to himself.

Crossing the massive study in a few long strides, Jake grabbed the brass handle of the arching doors leading to the hallway of the Cullen mansion.

He knew he'd have to call Jenks and let him know he'd had to kill these guys. He also knew Jenks wouldn't care- anything for a bust. And for a bust this huge?

Jenks would kill his own mother.

"Colin, we got a little situation in there; you may wanna take Brady with you," Jake mumbled, half registering the knowing nod that followed from the tall, muscular young man.

He headed to one of the many bathrooms of the sprawling estate. Ever the good Catholic, Jacob closed the door behind him silently and pulled the silver medal from his breast pocket, fingering the textured grooves and the small links of the chain that held it. Glancing at the small St. Michael etched across its face, he squeezed his eyes shut and crossed himself. Though there was not a drop of blood to be found on his adeptly tailored suit, he immediately felt the overwhelming desire to wash his hands.

He glanced at himself in the substantial mirror surrounded by lights and inhaled deeply.

He needed sleep, and as his fiancé Leah, had told him so many times, he was trying not to go native with this particular case. There was a thin line between the criminal activities the Cullens engaged in on a daily basis, and the things he did for the sake of justice. He was finding it harder and harder to figure out what side he was on.

Leah had become increasingly suspicious of the money he took in on his cop's salary, enough to by a suburban four bedroom, and two luxury vehicles, plus enough stacks of cash stashed around the house to keep them financially secure for years to come.

Jake figured she didn't need to know all the details, though, as long as she was kept in designer shoes, and her family was taken care of.

He beseeched her to not ask too many questions, for fear he'd have to answer them.

Taking a few thousand here and there from a dirty bust, actually keeping the substantial pay Edward allotted him; it was really all the same.

Drug money.

He let his mind wander back before all this, attempting to soothe his conscience. The streets of Chicago were no place for a kid like Jake. He was an artist. But after years of seeing his mother, Sue, struggle with him and his sisters, he'd promised himself she would never have to work again. And, law or not, he'd never be poor again. Never.

Shifting gears as he's learned to do so seamlessly, Jake made his way to where he knew she would be on a perfect day like this. Pushing past the double doors that led to the grotto and pool at the rear of the house, he found her lying prone on a beach chair, willing the sun's rays to brown her porcelain skin. Though Jake had always preferred its natural milky hue, she insisted on lying in the sun to obtain a more honeyed tone.

"Bella," he began after a few moments of allowing his eyes to lazily take in the full length of her body. She was a sight, indeed, clad in a kelly green bikini that left little to the imagination, much to Jake's pleasure.

She glanced in his direction, removing the large designer frames from her face, gazing at him lustfully.

"Uh, Ed needs some help in the study, a bit of a mess... needs Manny for some clean-up."

"Oh, God," she said disdainfully, "Can that asshole not do anything for himself? Eli, I don't know how you do it."

Edward and Bella's relationship was a strained one, to say the least. She'd actually grown to detest him. While its beginning was built primarily on love, their relationship had since withered to one of complacency, and, at times, downright neglect.

She was fully aware that he cheated on her with those skanks down at the club, more times than she'd care to count. A black card and a driver was not the way to a girl's heart. She couldn't even remember the last time they'd slept in the same bed.

She'd repeatedly admonished herself for moving to Miami from Jacksonville all those years ago. Bella had been a bright-eyed English student back then, having met Edward, six years her senior, at a Jaguar game he attended with Em. Things were so much simpler then; things had changed so much, and she still had no ring. Not that she'd ever want one from that bastard, now.

She focused her attention back on the man she had quickly grown to love over the past year. Raking her eyes approvingly over his large and distinctively male frame, she silently patted herself on the back for purchasing the suit he now wore. It hugged his body in every way its designer must have intended it to look on a man.

Bella acknowledged the familiar wave of desire flow over her body, as she caught him admiring her in the bikini she wore. It was really all for his benefit anyway.

Smiling at him sweetly, she glanced in the direction of the pool house just to the left of the jacuzzi. Jake followed her eyes with intent, feeling his body immediately respond to what that look suggested. He smiled a small smile at her and turned to walk inconspicuously to the house, each step fanning his already rocketing desire for her.

Leah never made him feel this way, though that was no excuse. She was in his life for so much longer than any of this ever was, but meeting Bella was like putting on a pair of eyeglasses after walking around an entire life without them. He just saw the world so much more clearly. She quenched everything within him, and though he hated to admit the fact, he loved her deeply.

Bella waited a few minutes, hoping he'd take this time alone to disrobe, though she was sure that they wouldn't have to rush. It's not like Edward would come looking for her. After lingering beside the pool for a few extra moments to be sure, she casually gathered her things and followed behind Jake.

"... I missed you so much," she said, emotion spilling from her lips as she locked the door. She noted that he was still in possession of his suit. No worries, though. She'd have it off him soon enough.

After locking eyes with her, something snapped inside Jake. The heady thought of dead bodies somewhere, no doubt, being dismembered into various pieces and spread across the Atlantic, and gazing at Bella's luscious body, had formed a mishmash of emotion that was now being fueled by pure, raw lust.

"Me too, baby... just had to touch you," Jake choked, barely above a whisper, reaching for her and pulling her into an embrace. He ran his fingers through her hair, urgently wanting to feel every part of her body. He pressed himself firmly against her, his fingers sinking into the soft skin of her back.

The ever present guilt nagged at the back of his mind, though. This was wrong, so wrong. She didn't even know his real name. He belonged to Leah, and Bella belonged to Edward. Every stolen moment they had together was taking a chance on not only both of their lives, but on the success of this case and his future. But how could he ever stop? How could he step away from the emotion he'd waited his twenty-eight years to feel thumping in his heart?

Jake crushed his lips to hers, nipping at her, and biting roughly, nearly drawing blood. A quick startled yelp escaped her lips during his assault on her mouth. He squeezed each inch of her, taking pleasure in the soft supple feel of her body.

Bella squirmed in his grasp impatiently, tearing at the buttons on his shirt that just didn't seem to want to release from their holes fast enough. She could feel his erection pressing urgently against her abdomen, and the wetness pooling in her bikini bottom was not slowing to wait for damned wardrobe hiccups. Jake could sense her frustration and grabbed her hands, stopping her in midair.

"Get in the room," he commanded gruffly, shooting an intense, half-lidded gaze at her and motioning his head in the direction of the large bedroom adjacent to the living area. Bella quickly obliged, adding a little extra sway in her hips as he followed closely behind her, his suit coat and shirt scattering in a trail behind them.

She'd already begun expertly unbuttoning his slacks with one hand, as the other was reaching eagerly for the bottom of his tank, lifting it above his head. Bella's mouth watered at the sight and smell of him, all muscle and long, lean sinew, under painfully beautiful copper skin. The heat from his body caused a delicious scent to emit from him, a familiar spice and pheromone, and something uniquely him.

"Please..." she begged, as he made his way to the top of her bikini, pulling the string at the nape of her neck and releasing her full breasts into his awaiting hands. He followed with her bottoms, yanking it off her hips, letting them fall to the ground, then slid two practiced fingers roughly into her wetness.

Whimpering into his mouth, she steadied her weakening legs, grabbing his shoulders and grinding her hips into his hand.

Jake moaned softly, "That's what I love," he said smiling. "You're all wet for me..."

Forcing herself to focus, Bella grabbed him through his boxers, pulling them over his hips. Her lips found his right nipple, then the left, leaving a wet trail across his chest as she stroked him lovingly. She excited in the feel of his thickness, his size, licking her lips. Pushing him onto the bed, she quickly tilted her head vertical with his length, sucking and wrapping her tongue around the shaft, savoring in the feel of him in her mouth until she wrapped her wet lips around its head, easing down and taking several inches of him into her throat.

Jake stared at her, watching himself appear and disappear rapidly in her hungry mouth and moaned. The feeling was indescribable; he fisted his hands in her thick hair, guiding her up and down, and squeezed his eyes shut. Before she realized what was happening, Jake had sat up and grabbed her by the hips, placing her wetness over his waiting lips.

"Come here..." he mumbled, holding her tightly, as she sat upwards, grinding her hips against his face and pumping his hardness with her hand. Her moans soon peppered the air, as she slid her fingers into her open mouth, the other pinched her nipple in arousal.

"Eli, oh, God!" she moaned, rocking her hips violently against his mouth, as he began thrusting his fingers into her wetness. In the next moment, the spasms shook her body, forcing her to grasp his chest, digging her nails into his skin. Jake languidly dragged his tongue over her clit, his strong arms holding her hips over his persistent mouth. The sensation was almost too much for her to physically endure, and she begged him through her moans to release her. He wouldn't, and continued with his stiff tongue, finally pulling an almost painfully intense orgasm from her body to follow the first.

He finally slid his arms from her still jerking hips, licking his lips and wiping her wetness from his chin, nose and cheeks. In one fluid motion, Bella slid her dripping core a foot or so down his body, lifted her hips and sat on the full length of his erection, clenching her jaw against the size of him filling and stretching her so completely.

Jake loved her like this, back to him, watching her gyrating ass grind against him. He couldn't help himself, and palmed each cheek, sinking his fingers into the softness. She grabbed his thighs for leverage and arched her back, feeling every inch of him inside of her.

He felt himself becoming increasingly caught up in the sight and feel of her and had to take control of the situation. Anchoring his heels against the bed, he snaked his arm around her waist and flipped her onto her stomach, still deep within her.

"Oh God," Bella moaned - a little louder than Jake felt comfortable with - as she felt Jake jerk her hips toward him fiercely.

Shushing her, Jake bent down between trusts and whispered, "Bella, do you like the way I fuck you?"

"Oh God, yes, Eli...please..."

"Do you want me to keep fucking you like this?"

"Please... don't ever stop."

"Okay, then, baby, I need you to be quiet, you're making too much noise," he said, his soothing tone belying the force at which he was thrusting himself into her mercilessly. "Can you do that for me?"

Squeezing the expensive burgundy comforter, too overcome with pleasure to respond, she was silent, digging her face into the mattress.

"Good," Jake responded, continuing his attack on her body. His thrusts slowing and becoming more focused, deeper, Bella could feel the pressure building in her abdomen, and her fingers found her clit again.

"Fuck, E, I'm about to come...please, don't stop...just like that," she squeezed her eyes shut and whispered frantically.

Jake threaded his fingers roughly in her long hair, tugging her head backwards gently, and biting the soft skin of her shoulder. The tightening at her core overtook her, then came the fluid, dripping in streams over Jake, down her thighs and in a small pool on the bed.

"...yeah, baby, that's what I love," Jake cooed, "come for me...just like that." Bella's whole body jerked on itself in shuddering waves, paralyzing her in that position for several moments. Jake continued his strokes, finally allowing his own release to build and wash in waves over him. He soon gripped her hips, pumping his orgasm deep within her.

His entire body trembled, then collapsed onto her back momentarily, as she squeezed her eyes and struggled to remain conscious. Bella rolled onto her back, and he joined her, laying between her legs and stroking her hair as he ran his large hands across her cheek and chin.

"That was..." she began in a daze, staring into his onyx eyes. Jake chuckled, his deep voice causing vibrations to shake her body. He let a breath out through pursed lips.

"Insane?"

"...yeah, that's the word I was looking for, _insane_." Bella replied, placing small kisses along his jaw line.

"I gotta go handle some things," Jake finally whispered reluctantly. She grumbled her disappointment immediately. "Can you get away later tonight, maybe?"

Her familiar excited smile broke across her face as she nodded her head gently. "Well, I think I can come by for a while, maybe even stay over."

"Perfect," he muttered into her mouth through a rough kiss,."I'll be waiting."

Rising from the bed, he quickly retrieved his clothing, dressed, and made his way to his navy BMW, glancing around the exterior of the house to assure no one had seen his descent from where Bella had just emerged.

This sneaking around was beginning to wear on Jake's patience, but this was just what time and circumstance would allow. Make no mistake though - Jake wanted Bella to belong to him, and only him. No other man could ever touch her; it would be just a matter of time.

He glanced back toward the house, as Bella gave him a timid wave just as she walked around to the back of the house and began a conversation with Manuela.

Looked like the coast was clear.

.

* * *

**A/N -** Shout out to my awesome Beta **Hopeful Wager** as well as my Beta for the Team SOB competition, MomBailey... thanks...per usual, you're the best!

**~~Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga, all its characters and themes. I own nothing, though AU undercover Jake is my own little fantasy...~~**


	2. Chapter 2 Twilight

**Chapter 2 - Twilight**

* * *

"Now, look at this guy," Seth said jokingly, "finally decides to show the fuck up."

"Easy," Jake mumbled finding the familiar metal chair against the exposed brick wall of the team's nondescript compound, "…had to handle some things."

Calling the place out-of-the-way was quite the understatement. One couldn't _involuntarily _stumble upon the building; you'd definitely have to know exactly how to find it.

In a building owned by the city, the team's headquarters was situated off a secluded section of Brownsville. There wasn't much to it; a few chairs, some large desks, a couple of twin beds and a kitchen, but it was huge and it had plenty of space for various forms of state-of-the-art tracking and data equipment.

Jake had become a member of a small elite undercover narcotics unit in Miami. Made up himself, talented rookie Seth Waters, and led by Jason Jenks, their young, New York bred, street-smart lieutenant, their two years together had been far from boring.

Between the three of them, they'd been assigned to everything from vice to homicide, and survived in South Florida's dark criminal world long enough to know that to battle crime, you have to be little more criminal than cop at times.

Thanks to a rather jumpy trigger finger, Jake was fast becoming the 'shoot first, ask questions last' element in the team - a powder keg who'd gone balls-out on every assignment to the dismay of both Leah and his family.

So, in order to save them all some heartache, he'd decided long ago to keep his personal life very personal, and keep information on an as-needed basis. His quick-to-action style of crime fighting made him an integral part of the undercover team, but it also made it increasingly difficult to chart his behavior, to Seth and Jenks' dismay.

"Did you get it done?" Jenks prompted, sweeping his eyes over Jake's toweringly large form.

"Yeah," Jake began, running his hands through his hair.

"Based on that shit-eating grin on your face, you did some other things out there as well," Seth chuckled, taking a large bite of his banana. Though only a couple years out of the academy, Seth was handpicked to work this unit. Quick on his feet and wise-cracking, Seth was ideal for undercover work, mostly because whoever met him felt instantly comfortable. His young, trusting face gave way to the best bull-shitter Miami PD could offer.

Jake smirked, "Yeah, I had to handle some business while I was out there. I know we spoke a little on the phone, but I wanted to talk to you about it," he said turning to Jenks.

"Okay, what happened?"

"I kinda had to pop some folks…like two," he trailed off, standing to remove his suit jacket and unbutton his shirt.

"Geez Jake," Jenks said beginning his nervous pacing habit across the concrete floor, "okay, who?"

"Those motherfuckers from the deal this morning, over in Pavel's camp," he began, gesturing with his hands. "It was a fairly small deal, 200K with Cullen. So, one of the dudes goes for his gun, and…"

"You merked both the guys? _Nice_," Seth said amused sarcastically

"Now, look at this guy," Seth joked, "finally decides to show the fuck up."

"Easy," Jake found a familiar metal chair against the exposed brick wall of the team's nondescript compound, "...had to handle some things."

Calling the place out-of-the-way was quite the understatement. One couldn't _involuntarily _stumble upon the building; you'd definitely have to know exactly how to find it.

In a building owned by the city, the team's headquarters was situated off a secluded section of Brownsville. There wasn't much to it; a few chairs, some large desks, a couple of twin beds and a kitchen, but it was huge and it had plenty of space for various forms of state-of-the-art tracking and data equipment.

Jake had become a member of a small elite undercover narcotics unit in Miami. Made up himself, talented rookie Seth Waters, and led by Jason Jenks, their young, New York bred, street-smart lieutenant, their two years together had been far from boring.

Between the three of them, they'd been assigned to everything from vice to homicide, and survived in South Florida's dark criminal world long enough to know that to battle crime, you have to be little more criminal than cop at times.

Thanks to a rather jumpy trigger finger, Jake was fast becoming the 'shoot first, ask questions last' element in the team - a powder keg who'd gone balls-out on every assignment to the dismay of both Leah and his family.

So, in order to save them all some heartache, he'd decided long ago to keep his personal life very personal, and keep information on an as-needed basis. His quick-to-action style of crime fighting made him an integral part of the undercover team, but it also made it increasingly difficult to chart his behavior, to Seth and Jenks' dismay.

"Did you get it done?" Jenks swept his eyes over Jake's toweringly large form, prompting him to continue.

"Yeah," Jake began, running his hands through his hair.

"Based on that shit-eating grin on your face, you did some other things out there as well," Seth chuckled, taking a large bite of his banana. Though only a couple years out of the academy, Seth was handpicked to work this unit. Quick on his feet and wise-cracking, Seth was ideal for undercover work, mostly because whoever met him felt instantly comfortable. His young, trusting face gave way to the best bull-shitter Miami PD could offer.

Jake smirked, "Yeah, I had to handle some business while I was out there. I know we spoke a little on the phone, but I wanted to talk to you about it," he said turning to Jenks.

"Okay, what happened?"

"I kinda had to pop some folks...like two," he trailed off, standing to remove his suit jacket and unbutton his shirt.

"Geez Jake," Jenks said beginning his nervous pacing habit across the concrete floor, "okay, who?"

"Those motherfuckers from the deal this morning, over in Pavel's camp," he gestured with his hands. "It was a fairly small deal, 200K with Cullen. So, one of the dudes goes for his gun, and..."

"You merked both the guys? _Nice_," Seth said sarcastically, amused.

"Yeah," Jake threw an exasperated sneer in his direction. Seth chucked again, unmoved by Jake's annoyance.

"Did they blow your cover?" Jenks said, pausing, and sitting on the edge of metal coffee table.

"No, but I knew dude was about to try something, and you know I had to."

"Okay, okay," Jenks nodded thoughtfully, processing the information, "where are the bodies?"

"Um... not sure. Their probably floating around somewhere right about now."

"So, Cullen handled that?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, Jake, you just stay clean," Jenks said seriously, giving in to what had already happened and finally letting out a breath. "So tell me about this buy coming up; run through the details again."

"Well, everything's happening as planned," Jake began, "I heard Emmett talking about the yacht. We're taking it out off the coast of South Beach; we'll be meeting with the Nuetena and the rest of the Colombians out there. I'll give you the specifics."

"How much?"

"We're looking about six-hundred kilos, twenty mil."

Seth whistled, raising his brows in an impressed grin. "I am obviously on the wrong side," he stood, walking toward the kitchen.

"Hey, grab me a beer, will ya?" Jake yelled to Seth's back. "Yeah, it should be pretty clean. Obviously, you never know what's gonna pop off, like this morning; especially considering this much cash and narcotic. Plus, we're gonna be floating."

"Okay, well, I need you to give me times, specifics on location, and the kind of manpower you guys are working with, so I can do my thing and we can back you up."

"I can do that; it's coming up week after next."

"I'll handle the Coast Guard; you just get me the particulars."

"No prob."

Jake found his way to the computer atop a metal desk in the corner. He logged in using a bogus username and password, then began his daily research ritual.

Over the course of the year, he'd come to know almost everything humanly possible about Miguel Nuetena.

_His family_- 3 brothers, 2 sisters. Dead father, mother living Bogotá.

_His home life_-had a wife of 12 years who he was fiercely loyal to and 2 kids - boy and a girl.

Not to mention every buy, deal, prison term, murder, and breath he'd taken for the last 10 years of his life.

Jake was ready - but a little extra searching around never hurt anyone. Its always important to know the demon you're dealing with.

After several hours of puttering around the team's makeshift station and a quick nap, Jake glanced at the metal clock hanging from one of the brick walls.

Noting the darkness seeping through the small windows, he sat up on the tiny bed, stretched his large frame and yawned, grateful for the briefest of sleeps he was able to have. It was pushing 10PM and he figured Emmett, at least, would already be at the club. He located his undershirt and roughly stretched it over his bare chest.

"Hey," he rose to his feet, finding his dress shirt and suit coat, "I'm gonna head over to Twilight... see what Cullen's up to."

"Yeah right," Seth said with a knowing grin, "the chicks over there wouldn't have anything to do with you working so late tonight, would they?"

"Seth," Jake gasped with feigned horror, "I'm an engaged man, why would you even think such things of me?"

"Yeah, right," Seth laughed, "Just make sure you don't _engage_ your _man_ too much tonight, huh?"

"Oh, and Jake?" Jenks added, not bothering to glance up from the screen of his laptop, "could you take a break from killing people - just for tonight?"

Jake smiled mischievously, reaching for the door's handle and pressing downward to engage the bolt, "I'll do what I can... not making any promises."

He exited the building swiftly, sliding the jacket from his broad shoulders and setting his pistol and holster into the backseat. Jake settled into his car and adjusted the controls of the air conditioning, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and mopping his handsome face. Even long after the Miami sun had retreated into the horizon, it was at least 80 degrees. Jake could never get used to this Florida heat - he'd take Midwest snow over this any day.

His discomfort was soon pushed away though, as the cooling air blew against his face. Unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, he blew a breath through pursed lips, and slid open the sunroof.

Scrolling through his mp3 player for suitable music, he shifted into gear. It was time to get in a partying mood.

As much of a northerner as he was, Jake did enjoy Miami. Beautiful beaches, even more beautiful women, to, if nothing else, look at.

Leah'd complained when they originally moved down, unhappy with leaving her family so far away in Philadelphia. She agreed after some coaxing though. She always did.

The thumping rock/Latin infused music drifted into the parking lot of the popular nightclub. Jake drove into his prime assigned spot to the left of the club and, after discreetly sliding into his holster and coat, nodded to the young man manning the paid parking.

"H-hi Mr. Wolfe," the teen said with a polite, but guarded smile.

"Riley," Jake said pausing briefly, to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder and reaching into the pocket of his expensive pants, "how many times do I have to tell you? It's Eli... Mr. Wolfe was my father."

Jake fished a fifty dollar bill from his wallet, folded it into a smaller rectangle, then pressed it into Riley's dampening palm. "Now," he continued, "you be sure to take care of my car, huh?"

"Yes sir, mister...er, Eli." Jake smiled and bobbed his head, continuing his long strides toward the club.

He was a regular- a star of sorts to the club's patrons.

So, as Jake strolled nonchalantly, passing the impatient club-goers waiting in the increasingly lengthening line, both male and female eyes raked across his large form lustfully and enviously.

"E," Garrett, Twilight's head security greeted Jake with a welcoming handshake and hug, forgoing a weapons check, "you better get in there...the ass is hot tonight," he said whistling with a chuckle.

Jake glanced down at two women, a blonde and redhead, passing ahead of him into the large antique doors. Allowing his eyes to linger on their shapely figures barely covered by lace and spandex, he smiled.

"I can see that," he mused, mostly for Garrett's benefit. His mind's eye immediately flashed the scene of him and Bella this afternoon hot, dripping with well-worked perspiration. Even now, he felt her lips on his body, smelled the sweetness of her shampoo, tasted her on his tongue. Jake smiled, satisfied at the memory; he needed even more of her, and was becoming more excited at the thought of her in his house later this evening, waiting for him.

He made his way past Angela and Kate receiving cash for entry into the club, placing friendly kisses on each of their cheeks.

"Eli..." Kate said flirtatiously, leaning over the edge of the waist-high counter, her large breasts straining against the thin fabric of her halter, "you're looking delicious as ever."

"Kay," Jake said, flashing his sexiest smile, "you saving me a dance later?"

"You know it," she responded with a wink.

Jake thought Kate was hot, in that exotic sort of way - all long black hair, curvaceous hips and olive skin.

She'd flirted and hinted and eluded her interest to him on more than one occasion, including cornering him one evening after, against his better judgment, he'd had a drink that temporarily disarmed the undercover fortress that he'd built around himself.

He almost, _almost _blew his own cover, facts of his Jake-life and Eli-life blended together dangerously close. Her shapely gyrating body grinding itself against him to the beat of the music, intermingling with the tequila, made for a bad decision waiting to happen.

It was all Shirley Temples and cranberry and tonics on the job from then on.

He kissed the girls once more, then made his way through the crowd smiling and greeting. All handshakes and nods and pecks under the thumping music and strobing lights.

He headed right where he knew they would all be, and, after stepping from the glass elevator, he saw Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle, the Cullen's loyal body guard, boisterously chatting in the ultra posh VIP section overlooking the already packed main dance floor.

After grinning good-naturedly at each of them, ordering his usual virgin cocktail that looked like a very not-virgin cocktail, Jake took a seat and tried to enjoy himself.

Just a little after midnight, the main attraction took their places on the raised stage above the crowd. Kate, along with three other equally stunning women, strutted out to center of the platform clad in shorts and bra tops in various jewel-toned colors and stiletto heels.

"Now, that's what I've been waiting for," Emmett said peering through the glass enclosure, chuckling and grabbing his crotch, "you think Rose would ever wear something like that?"

"That prude of a wife you have?" Carlisle said jokingly, "You'd be lucky to get her out of those thermals she's always wearing." Jake couldn't help but laugh along with the group at that sentiment. Rose? A prude? _Unlikely_.

He'd seen her strutting a little too comfortably around their estate minutes from Edward's home in silk and satin not covering much of anything. Could that be just for his benefit?

Rose Cullen was a lot of things, but shy, she was not.

Jake's eyes lazily drifted over the women dancing on stage to a mix of various popular songs, lip-syncing and moving hips and various body parts seductively to the approving crowd below them.

Kate-obviously the headliner of the group, wearing the most elaborate ensemble- locked eyes with Jake inconspicuously, and began a dance just for him. She swirled her long legs around the clear pole that reached floor to ceiling in the massive club. In time with the music, she stared at him still, rolling her body up and down the pole, finally dropping to a bouncing split in the center of the stage.

"Oh _shit_!" Edward said slapping Jake on the back roughly, "I think she likes you Eli - and dude, if you don't take full advantage of that fact, I personally will begin questioning your manhood." The men around him were extremely amused at the show, and, even Jake had to admit the entire thing was pretty hot.

_God_, he had to get out of there.

"Yo, Ed, shut the fuck up, dude," Jake said rolling his eyes and walking to the end of the room. Just as his eyes began to involuntarily wander back to a limber Kate, the pocket of his slacks began vibrating; he glanced at the screen of his smartphone:

_**B. Cullen (6/15 12:57pm): Where are you?**_

Jake smiled, running his thumbs across the QWERTY keypad quickly.

_**Me (6/15 12:58pm): Twlight with ed em jas and carl. u? **_

He tapped the send button, then received a message almost instantaneously.

_**B. Cullen (6/15 12:58pm): At ur house, minus clothes**_

A broad smile broke across his face as the thought of a naked Bella spread across his bed, or rather, naked in his shower covered in soap crossed his mind. He groaned softly, checking the time.

_**Me (6/15 1:01 pm): Damn. Sty right there. Be done in a min. Call you when im on my way.**_

_**B. Cullen (6/15 1:03 pm): K. I miss u... hurry :( **_

His heart jumped briefly at the thought of Bella actually missing him. The amazing woman he loved actually both needing and desiring to be near him. He pocketed his phone and stood, preparing to take his leave.

"Whoa, whoa, Wolfe, where you headed?" Edward asked with a smile sipping his drink.

"I think I'm gonna head home," Jake said, glancing around casually, "it's been a long day, and I'm beat."

Angela emerged from the stairs at that moment and, after a quick pat down, Carlisle allowed her to pass. She made her way onto Edward's lap comfortably, like she'd been there so many times - which she had.

"You got something waiting for you?" Edward said suggestively, obviously drunk. A brief wave of anxiety washed over Jake, though not across his face. Never on his face.

"Naw," he said brushing off his nervousness as unwarranted paranoia, "me and the bed. I'll probably sleep in , then get up in the morning and run. I've been really burning the candle at both ends."

"I hear you," Jasper interjected, distractedly watching two women in the corner of the room embracing in the throes of a passionate kiss. The thinner of the two ran her small hands across the curvier brunette, sliding her top south to expose nearly all of her full breasts in her tight black tank.

"Okay then," Edward said, placing a rough kiss on Angela's lips, "I'll see you later tomorrow night, right?"

Jake hadn't heard anything about meeting the next evening. He was planning on lying between Bella's thighs all day. Fuck.

"Got it, Ed... I'll catch you guys later," he said with a feigned smile, shaking hands with each of the men who stood in various places in the room at varying levels of intoxication.

He escaped the club at nearly 2AM, pleased with the cool beach air blowing against his face.

Now.

He had a date with a beautiful woman, his shower, and his bed.

.

* * *

**Thank to my AMAZING beta, ****Hopeful Wager, she' the most awesome beta in all the land *sounds trumpets***

**~Ok. I admit it. I didn't come up with The Twilight Saga. Or it's characters. I don't own them either (I know, I know. Its a shocker.) Stephenie Meyer owns everything.~**


	3. Chapter 3 A Necessary Evil

**Chapter 3 - A Necessary Evil **

* * *

Immediately upon entering his condo, he felt the wave of sleep threatening to overtake him before he'd had the chance to make good on his promise of things to come, but he fought it when he saw her body.

All tight and smooth and soft and ready. And _naked_.

Without a word, she met him at the door, beginning to strip him of his clothing for the second time in twenty-four hours, sliding her palms under the shoulders of his jacket and pulling it off, all the while placing tender kisses along his jaw line. He felt the weight of his cock stiffening with arousal and pressed his hips forward into her urgently moving palm. She quickly removed his pants and boxer briefs and led him into already billowing steam of his master bath shower.

Bella's pouty lips were on his in seconds, sliding along his wet mouth hungrily. Jake's palms found her soft back, sliding south to palm her bottom, squeezing approvingly. Her nipples on his abdomen felt amazing, her hands on his shaft, even better. She pumped in the rhythm with the slow-paced back and forth grind of his hips.

She removed her graceful fingers from his manhood for just enough time to capture the crisp white washcloth in her hands and run it along his body, washing him of the day.

He tilted his head under the steady, strong stream of water, reveling in the delicious feeling of her hands kneading shampoo into his hair. A soft moan escaped his lips as she gently dragged her nails across his scalp.

Once her bathing duties where complete, Jake returned the favor, taking special care to reach every place on her body, remembering how, much like him, she loved his hands in her hair. He carefully worked the shampoo she had left at his home long ago through her strands, her lush chestnut hair waving and curling in its dampened state.

He stepped closer to her, the stream of water cascading down their bodies in a waterfall that created an excruciatingly erotic scene for the both of them. Bella looked at him with so much love and lust, a combination that Jake had grown to crave and search for so often. Once more, she captured his mouth with hers, running her palms along his slippery smooth body, reveling in how amazing his skin felt beneath her fingertips.

Jake's hand found its way to her wetness, which, somehow, seemed wetter and hotter than the shower beating against the two of them. As he took her bottom lip between his teeth softly, his thigh nudged her legs apart and two fingers began readying her for him. He loved her this way. She always seemed so lost in the moment, so focused on every nerve ending he was stimulating.

"Ah..." her soft sigh was almost lost amongst the sound of the water, though he heard it clear as a bell as a sign to proceed. She was ready.

The height difference had always proven itself a problem with them making love standing, but over time, Jake had perfected just the angle that he needed to effectively bury himself deep within her. Never removing his fingers, his foot slid her legs further apart, causing a surprised sigh to escape, followed by her louder moans, as he cupped her, kneading her clit with the base of his palm.

"Oh, _Eli_... oh, baby..."

Jake captured her mouth in his once more, the sound of her pleasure almost too much for him. Grabbing his cock, she began her stroke, sliding up and down his shaft, cupping his sack with her other hand, all the while having an increasingly harder time focusing while her orgasm slowly rolled over her body. She moaned her approval, as he hungrily took one of her pink nipples into his mouth, then suckled the other.

He urgently needed to be inside her.

Jake hooked his forearms under her thighs, lifting her easily to eye level, while she grabbed him and aligned his painfully stiff cock near her slick, wet core.

As she ground herself at a slow, thorough pace, he assisted her, once again palming each cheek, sliding her deeply onto his cock.

"Oh, Bella... _fuck_" he said, barely able to understand the feeling she was causing in his body. He wanted to pump himself so deeply into her, she looked so sexy taking control of him. Bella locked her hands behind his head for better leverage as he leaned her body against glass stall.

At that moment, he was positive this wasn't the best position for longevity. Her rolling hips on his dick were what wet dreams were made of. Slowly, he set her onto her feet, careful not to slide from within her, keeping one thigh hoisted on his forearm, and grabbing the top of the glass encasing for leverage to go deeper still.

"Oh, yeah..." she whispered, hissing through her teeth and moving a hand to rub her clit, "Ohhhh, E...so good..." She felt her orgasm rising, rising within her, her thrusts against his ever more frantic and focused. Then, it crashed on her abruptly, eliciting an exquisite moan from her lips.

"Come on, baby," she said shutting off the water and nodding her wet head in the direction of the room. He quickly lifted her once more, carrying her to his bed and laying her on a towel, but not before he quickly ran his tongue over her plump pink pussy lips, all the while stroking himself.

Entering her the second time was almost as good as the first, as he grabbed her thighs and buried himself deep within her. He supposed that it was all the balance and variables that went into standing sex that had prolonged his orgasm, because, once they were in the comfort of his bed, he felt the pressure building already.

"Oh...baby" Bella panted, licking her fingers and sliding them to her clit once more, "come inside me, baby..."

_God_, she was so fucking hot, he thought, biting his bottom lip and thrusting deeper and harder inside her. Bella knew he was close. So was she. He was so big and thick, every part of her was stimulated when he fucked her.

Without warning, his head dropped backward, and, with a few quick, deep strokes, he was rewarded for his work with one of the most intense orgasms of his life. He was almost afraid he had hurt her. After floating somewhere between heaven and hell for a few moments, he searched her face for any change or discomfort, but he was only met with a euphoric, blissful smile crossing her lips.

Bella allowed the blanket of sleep to lull her soon after, but unfortunately, Jake wasn't so lucky. Sleep wouldn't relieve his fast-running mind that early morning, as insomnia had become a chronic issue for him. Sadly, along with the ability to hear everything happening around him as a cop, he'd become an annoyingly light sleeper. So, he made do with listening to her soft breathing for a few stolen moments, and at times, closing his eyes to, if nothing else, watch the inside of his eyelids.

Bella left sometime just after 7AM, but not before they had made slow, leisurely love once more, then, she took her leave.

He was so completely content, so happy loving Bella, he knew he had to handle something he had be dreading, and it had to happen today. He couldn't wait a day longer; he had to make this a clean break and phase out this part of his life.

Jake hadn't seen Leah in over a month, and he knew it was unfair to keep her wondering like this. It just wasn't right to do that to someone with whom he'd had so much history.

He remembered the first time he had seen her as an undergrad. An athlete, Leah was amazing in her skill and focus; to see her on the soccer field was like watching poetry in motion. Besides that, though, she was breathtaking: tall and slender, the body and face of a model, and a mouth like a sailor, a fact that turned Jake on in ways she could never understand.

Leah was a tough one.

Jake pursued her until she couldn't help but smile and concede to his persistence. Even at twenty years old, he knew what he wanted and was willing do almost anything to get it, and if that meant making the pursuit of the always elusive Leah Cleary his part-time job, then, well, that'd just have to be the case.

He still found the time, even after his exhaustion had set in from two-a-days and games, to work with his canvas and paint, making her the first of many pieces of artwork.

"Oh, Jake," she breathed, running her delicate fingers over the portrait of her dribbling a ball down the field, "this is amazing." She continued admiring the painting, closely reviewing the colors and stroke techniques.

"I... I always loved how focused you looked when you were playing," he began softly, tenderly. "It reminds me of how I get right before a game. I see the beauty in that, and I had to make this for you."

They had been together every moment since.

But now, even before he had gone deeper into this case, before the money and Bella, their relationship was struggling. It seemed that beyond his career, their life paths were forking in different directions. Leah had even toyed with the idea of moving back north to be closer to her family.

Not even an option for Jake.

He loved her, very much - marriage wasn't something he took lightly - so as soon as he and Bella began their relationship, he knew he couldn't go through with it. He couldn't know that he'd cheated on her with someone he loved more than her.

Outside of the infidelity, he knew that he didn't love Leah the way she needed to be loved, just like Leah didn't love him with the fervor required to carry them during a shitty situation like theirs through all the tough times they were experiencing and those that lie ahead.

They had had a fairly long engagement. He'd proposed just before he was assigned to the Cullen case nearly two years. He supposed that the fact that neither of them were particularly pressed to set the wedding date should have been an indicator of the state of their relationship.

But it was just too easy not to think of things in the real world for too long while deep in. Everything was fast-paced and sexy and exciting. He had struggled with that.

Was the Bella relationship just a fling, just something that he was doing, or rather something Eli was taking part in, not Jake?

But then he would look into those caramel eyes, and see so many of the things he was missing from his relationship with Leah. He would see Bella's quiet emotion and attachment to him, and he knew, even aside from the fact that she didn't know the true details of his real life, his Jake life, that she loved him down to the bone.

That was truth. He saw truth in her eyes, and she had already captured his soul, more than he had ever thought possible.

The problem was, of course, that he still loved Leah so much. If he hated her, or if things had been more volatile, this conversation would be light-years easier. Because of this, he'd hesitated several times, questioning his own judgment in making this decision.

Blinking back the tears already forming in his eyes, he held the number two button on his rarely-used personal cell phone, speed dialing her number.

"Jake, thank God," Leah exclaimed into the phone in lieu of formalities. "I was so worried!"

The days had gone increasingly slower since he had left, lonelier. Even though Jake insisted she not work, she was resolute on having a career and keeping the ability to take care of herself. So work helped keep her busy and kept the constant loop of possibilities of his fate - mostly negative - at bay. She talked with her older sister often, who had a detective husband, and was able to provide some, however small, insight on what could be happening with her Jake.

But those nights. Those nights alone, without a phone call, were the worst.

"Lee, how are you?" Jake glanced around nervously and heard his own heartbeat accelerate with anxiety. He really didn't want to have to do this. Remembering Bella, he found the strength though; she was his future.

"Horrible. I haven't heard from my fiancé in two weeks, and the last thing he told me was that he had this big bust coming up and couldn't tell me anything. I thought you were dead!" Even the thought of such a thing made her heart break.

"I'm so, so sorry, Lee. I've been deep in and haven't been able to talk to you. It's just not safe."

The dead silence crawling its way over the phone was deafening. He had been on her mind and heart every second of the last month in a way he'd never been. It was maddening. She'd had the fateful conversation with her mother- a woman who loved Jake like her own- that brought her to this point. Chewing on the side of her perfectly pouted bottom lip, she shifted on her sofa and took a long sip of wine resting atop the coffee table.

"I can't... I just can't do this with you anymore," Leah replied, her voice barely above a whisper, thick with emotion.

"Wha-"Jake started, wondering what the hell she was getting at, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Jay, I won't be here when you get back." The two were silent for a long moment, their hearts registering the thoughts they'd both been having over the past year. She was lonely. She ached to have someone give her the love she hadn't sufficiently received in so long.

She had thought about it more times than she'd be willing to admit- finding someone else while Jake was away. One of her co-workers at the firm, a young, handsome defense attorney, had had his eye on her for some time now and made no qualms about letting her know. They had gone out for drinks a couple times. Nothing big, but she found herself more and more attracted to him as time passed.

She couldn't have that. She couldn't make that decision while Jake was away doing God knows what with God knows who.

She wouldn't be that woman.

"Babe-" he began, not really knowing what else to say to her. Everything seemed weak and trite. They'd still arrive at the same point, the damage was already done. Again, he struggled with who he was and who this man, Eli, was within him. The duality of Jake Black.

"Don't, Jake," she sobbed out. "Don't make this any harder than it already is, _please_." Her heart was already ripping in two even having this conversation with him after more than seven years.

"Lee, baby, I love you so much. I do, and I know I've been a crap excuse for a fiancé..."

"Yes, you have, Jay," she began, the tears now streaming down her stunning brown face. "I love you so much, Jake. I do, but I can't do this with you anymore. I just don't have it in me." She was all cried out. The anger that ate her up inside for so long was gone.

He had made his decision, and it wasn't one of having a fiancé, a wife, or a family. Not now, not with her.

Jake was silent again for what seemed like an eternity and not nearly long enough, all rolled into one. His own tears were staining his face now, and he knew that he couldn't be selfish anymore with this woman, the woman he'd been with since college.

After a long moment of pause, he replied. "Okay. I don't want you to leave. Please, you stay at the house. I want you to. I'm almost done with this case, but I can stop by to get my things sometime this week," he barely choked after a long moment.

"Oh... okay," Leah managed through her defeated sobs, "I... Does tomorrow work for you?"

"Yeah... yeah. Tomorrow's fine, I... I love you. I need you to understand that."

"Okay..." Her waterfall of tears dampened the front of her blue t-shirt. Leah finally sighed, listening to Jake's breathing for a few coveted seconds, then reluctantly, her thumb made contact with the red end button of her cell. With no more energy, she layed her head against the sofa's armrest, and sunk into a dreamless sleep.

So lost in thought, he hadn't even noticed that he'd been holding the cell to his ear 15 minutes after she'd hung up. He glanced at the phone again, beginning to register what had just occurred, his face contorting in pain as a wave of sadness overtook him again and fresh streams of tears flowed down his face. Jake's heart ached, but he knew this had to be done.

He also knew that this short conversation with his now ex-fiancé wasn't the worst of it.

There would be more. More tears. More words. He was sure of it.

He glanced at the screen of his cell, and knew it was entirely too early to dial the numbers, but he needed to talk, fast realizing he couldn't handle this alone anymore.

"Hel...hello?" The gruff sleep-filled voice of Jake's closest friend announced with an edge of well-warranted irritation. He glanced, annoyed, at the red LCD numbers of his alarm clock reading 7:38.

"E, it's Jake."

"What the fuck...wait, what's wrong dude?" Embry Call sat up immediately in his bed. Then, understanding washing over him, he clicked on his bedside lamp roughly with the pull of its thin brass chain.

"Nothing... Well... I... I just broke up with Lee." Jake's friend had known each of them for longer than they'd been together; he had grown to love them like family. Though he knew this was coming, it still felt like a small death, like his brother and sister-in-law were parting ways.

Out of unspoken respect, he sat silently as Jake poured his soul to him for the next two hours about his fears for his life on a daily basis; about his struggle to maintain his Catholicism and feelings of unworthiness; about Bella and Edward and his mother and sisters; about his plans for the future and his hatred for his absentee father. Embry even found himself shedding a silent tear for his best friend, though he'd never admit his moment of emotional weakness.

After Jake's throat was raw and ached from sobs and speech, he found the embrace of sleep beginning to overtake his body. He'd somehow made it to his bed after pacing the length of his condo countless times that early morning. Embry knew his friend was exhausted and reluctantly prompted him to end the conversation and finally rest.

"Jake, it'll be fine. I promise it will," he said, glancing out the window of his Fort Lauderdale townhome. It was just before dawn, and the sun was beginning to peak above the skyline. "I'll give you a call tonight to see how it all went. Remember, she loves you and you love her. It's just... sometimes, that's not enough."

"Thanks E," Jake replied. And with that short two-syllable phrase, he encompassed all the gratitude he felt for his dear friend. After barely disconnecting the call, Jake's sunk into his down pillow, drawing him into a much-needed slumber.

* * *

He supposed he noticed the sun high in the sky causing its rays to beam into his room with unrelenting brightness before he'd ever heard it. Much sooner than he'd have liked, the jarring sound of Jake's shrill cell phone ringer abruptly awoke him from a surprisingly restful slumber. He had slept the morning and most of the afternoon away.

Blindly, he searched his hand around his side table for the phone. Patting various surfaces, not daring to lift his head from the depth of the pillow with eyes still closed in a sleepful daze, he found what he'd been seeking.

"Eli," Emmett commanded, his southern drawl making its introduction before he'd had the chance to finish his sentence.

"Em, what's up?"

"Meet me at the pier. You know the spot... about 30... on my way now." _Click_.

_Shit_.

There was no conversation.

No cordial banter or question of what Jake had planned for the day. They didn't give a fuck that he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a month. They never did.

They also didn't care that Jake really didn't feel like disposing of whatever fucked up shit Emmett had gotten himself into. So, he rolled himself out of his warm, comfortable bed, quickly showered and brushed his teeth, not bothering to shave, and made it out to his parking garage.

He'd take the Navigator this time.

.

* * *

If you love _**Deep Undercover**_, or any of my fics, you can get updates and teasers first, before they hit FFn or Twilighted, on my blog, **awriternamedabl . blospot . com **, or follow me on twitter, **Artbeatsandlife.**

Thanks to my betaHopeful Wager for bitch slapping me for my punctuation usage and for putting up with me.

**~~Stephenie Meyer owns all The Twilight Saga characters, names, and themes. I own nothing. Yes, surprising, I know. ~~**


	4. Chapter 4 Love and War

**Chapter 4 - Love and War**

* * *

Once settled in the large SUV, he immediately pulled his phone from his pocket, and texted Leah, rescheduling the visit. He erased the entire conversation and turned the phone off, placing the personal cell under his passenger seat.

Relieved to have the 20 minute drive alone with his thoughts, Jake had begun to settle the anxiety rising within him. He whipped the truck through the gravel-covered lot, and pulled in close to the nondescript building, noticing the number of cars first.

_Something was wrong._

_There were way too many cars there._

This many of the Cullens never came to do anything together if it didn't involve naked women, alcohol or loud music. Ever.

He sighed with quiet annoyance at the fact he was starving, and this didn't appear to be a one-hour type of event. He descended the large vehicle, walking the perimeter of the building, and adjusting the collar of his black dress shirt and tan blazer.

Colin stood leaning against the large door casually smoking a cigarette and gazing out into the distance, obviously the lookout.

"E," he said, shaking hands with Jake and reaching for the handle of the large door.

"What the hell's going on?"

Colin amusingly shook his head in response, an odd smile crossing his lips. Squinting his eyes against the irritating smoke drifting from the cigarette between his lips, he took the butt and expertly flung it to the ground.

"Shit's going down, man," he replied cryptically, sliding the door open. Jake quizzically cocked his head to the side at the young man, removed his aviator sunglasses, and then walked into the dark warehouse.

Now. Jake had seen a lot in his time as a cop. Even more as an extended member of this family.

This went right up there with some of the worst.

He smelled the blood before he could really get a good look at the guy, but he could see the well built man restrained to a chair, surrounded by Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Garrett, and about seven others in various places in the large space. He vaguely heard the muffled conversation Brady was engaged in on his cell, speaking in hushed, but furious tones and pacing a far corner.

The air in the room was thick, solid with anxiety and anger. No one even stopped to acknowledge Jake's addition to the room.

"You're a Fed, huh?" Edward stated softly, inches from the face of who appeared to be James Laurent at closer inspection. James was relatively new dealer the family had become bedfellows with over the course of a couple months.

Lucky for all of them, the Cullens never got close to guys like this personally, especially the level at which he operated. He was just a runner, and, now knowing he was in the Bureau, Jake was sure he wasn't very good at his job. He hadn't made any real advancement in rank in that time, and Jake was closer than this guy ever hoped to be.

Blood and mucus oozed from every possible orifice of his face though, and Jake could barely recognize the man's once handsome face. The FBI?

Fuck. They were forcing his hand.

Though he'd handled all the particulars he needed to prior to all of this, he felt relieved at that moment that the deal with the Columbians was just a few short days away.

"I can't fucking believe that motherfucker's a fucking pig!" Jasper yelled wildly, walking in a small circle, amazed. Turning away, he reached into his pocket and retrieved something Jake couldn't yet see. With blaring speed, he closed his fist and understanding crossed Jake's face when he saw the gleaming metal. Jasper soon landed a forceful brass-knuckled fist across James' face.

Jake's already weakening fortitude was nearly demolished by the sight of more blood and teeth scattering across the cement floor. He had been fully prepared to deal with anything today, but he never prepared himself for this. His gun suddenly felt a hundred pounds heavier. He could see his own face covered in blood, his own head dripping from a head wound. This man could easily be him.

Times like these, Jake wished like hell he had chosen another profession. A much quieter, safer one. Perhaps an accountant. Times like these, he wondered if his family and Leah's complaints didn't have a bit of truth in them.

Flashes of his first kill undercover with the Cullens peppered his memory.

He never forgot, that night ever present with him every time he pulled the trigger as Eli.

He'd had to show he heart. He had to let everyone know he'd do anything for the family.

Most importantly though, he had to show that he wasn't a cop.

Eric was managing a cutting and bagging location in a shit part of Southern Miami, which was a cushy enough job, compared to some. He was a lowlife and a rat, but he worked for cheap and had never proven himself anything but legit to the Cullens, so, they kept him on the payroll. After some time, Jasper, the money man, started realizing that profits were coming up short. Things just weren't adding up, no matter how many sets of numbers he crunched.

After a couple weeks of research, it was all centering around Eric's territory. It didn't take much for a couple of kids on his own private payroll to rat him out.

He was skimming off the top and flipping coke on the back end.

Edward commanded that Jake 'handle the situation' and sent Emmett along just to make sure things got, well, handled.

They brought him to that very warehouse in the dark of night.

He begged for his life, a life that had spanned no more than Jake's at the time.

Jake, asked silently for forgiveness, while Eli screwed on his silencer and put two muffled bullets in the back of Eric's head.

He promised himself that day that he would never kill anyone unless he was in imminent danger himself. Unless he had no other choice, and he'd stayed strong on that promise.

The day was still early though.

James moaned in agony, as he struggled to loosen the circulation-restrictive handcuffs behind his back and around each of his ankles, binding him to a chair in the center of the room. There was no real way of knowing what time it was or how long they had been working him over, but the light seeping through various cracks in the ceiling gradually changed angles, but still shown brightly, so, he guessed it was late afternoon.

Roughly six hours. It was six hours since they knocked him unconscious, then dragged him here.

"Fuck you," James' voice lowly gurgled through the blood pooling in his throat. He'd maintained his strength of mind, even in the face of certain death. His little girl and wife flashed across his memory, and he knew he would never see them again. Not getting closer to the Cullens and needing to have a closed casket were his only regrets.

Jake hoped James had made good with his own god, but wisely made no moves to stop the exchange before him. The last thing he needed was attention on himself at this moment; not only would he not be able to save this guy, he'd lose his own life in the process. Survival of the fittest, Jake had learned – the code of the streets.

This didn't look good at all - ten or more members of the Cullen crew and this poor ill-fated officer.

He would die today.

"Fuck me, huh? How much did you tell them….HUH?" Edward exclaimed, uncharacteristically raising his voice. "You, come in and threaten my family! My life, motherfucker? Then, it's fuck me?"

He turned his back on the wounded man briefly, meeting eyes for the first time that day with Jake for a millisecond and removing his Beretta from a nearby table. Jake knew it would be over at any moment then.

"No, Ed, hold on, hold on," Emmett said approaching James slowly, rolling his head around his shoulders and cracking his knuckles. He bent his massive frame at the waist and stared his darkening blue eyes at him.

"Hey… hey," he said softly to him, attempting to gain his attention. James locked eyes with him through the sheet of blood blurring his vision. "I want you to remember who did this to you when you're in fucking hell you piece of shit."

Emmett reared back and placed a blow to James' left shoulder just so, and with a sickening crack, dislocated, then broke his arm.

James' screams were soon muffled by a rag stuffed into his mouth; his arms and legs were unlocked, and he was pushed to the ground. He was met with a barrage of kicks and punches and various expletives.

That's when it got particularly ugly.

Edward was the one, though, to finally place a bullet in his head.

Well, what was left of it.

Hours later, when the body had been properly disposed of, and the warehouse was devoid of any trace of evidence, as was the procedure, Jake took his leave.

He craved a shower. He needed rest.

He fought with the decision to stop home before he headed to Leah's but, after eyeing his reflection in the glossy paint of his Navigator, he was surprised to note he was no worse for wear. Physically anyway.

Jake quickly phoned Leah, and entered the interstate going north. Glancing in his rear-view and side mirrors several times during the duration of the drive, he pulled into the familiar house and quickly closed the garage, making sure no one had followed him there.

She was standing in the kitchen making his favorite Mexican meal, complete with enchiladas, chicken quesadillas, and beans and rice. Still as beautiful as ever, her long dark hair was piled on top of her head and she wore simple sweatpants and a tank.

"You sure know how to welcome someone," Jake said with an easy, but sad smile.

"…Figured you'd be hungry," she said, heaping a large plate full of food, and handing him a fork. He was at the table and halfway done with the meal in the time it took Leah to pull two Coronas from the stainless steel refrigerator.

"Guess I was right," she mused rummaging through a kitchen drawer for a bottle opener. He looked as good as she'd remembered him, just a little tired. His hair had grown out from the buzz cut he was known to wear when he was off a case.

She dragged her eyes over him, looking at the man that had left her so long ago to work in a world that was unsafe. She unconsciously found herself searching for a much younger Jake who was quick to smile and had painted her the countless pieces of artwork hanging around the house and stacked in corners of their garage. She couldn't find him anywhere.

After pushing the last of the meal around his plate with his fork mindlessly, he finished his second plate of food. Leah and Jake sat in comfortable silence for a few brief moments, mutually attempting to hold on to the last of what was their ending relationship.

"Well," Leah said finally, rising to her feet. Jake followed her lead into the bedroom they shared. He really hadn't planned on taking much. He had most of his clothes, and what he didn't have, he could purchase. Leah had already begun packing items she'd known he would want to take.

Books, pictures, his trophies from college, and other personal items. Jake would have to send all this to his mother for safe-keeping.

"You remember this?" Jake said, gazing wistfully at a picture of him and Leah standing in front of a log cabin.

Leah glanced at the photo with a smile, taking it from him, "How could I not? We got snowed in and had to use each other for body heat for almost twelve hours."

"From what I remember, you weren't too upset by that," he teased, wagging his eyebrows playfully.

They both laughed at the memory. The night went on like that. Some tears, but mostly laughter, and reminiscence. After Jake had taken several trips to his truck with boxes varying in size, he glanced around and realized he was done.

Leah caught eyes with Jake, and couldn't help but be strangely happy at the sight of him. He was giving her something that she hadn't realized she wanted from him - peace of mind, freedom.

In the short time that he had been with her, Jake felt more at ease, at peace with the happenings of that afternoon. The turmoil that had been stirring within him, stilled for a brief moment.

"Okay, well, I guess that's it then," Jake sighed, not moving an inch from where he stood in the center of their bedroom.

"Yeah, I guess that's…it," Leah whispered reluctantly. They stared at each other again for what seemed like an eternity, neither of them daring to make the first move. Finally, Leah began toward the hallway, fully expecting him to follow. Instead, though, he captured her hand and tugged her toward him, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Her hands instinctively clasped behind his neck and her lips found his. She almost protested, but it felt too good, too right, too comfortable. So, she allowed him to explore her mouth hungrily with his, to run his strong hands along the sides of her body.

Jake was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and he just wanted to fall into her. To take this moment, and remember every part of her. To look back on this, and be comforted.

So, with meticulous attentiveness, he removed her clothing and his, and still, she did not protest. He made love to her, and she to him, for the last time, with passion that was as painful as it was pleasurable.

She'd lost count of her climaxes past four, but more than that, she wanted to remember the feel of him. The smell of him, the taste of him, so, she took her time. Though, the more she attempted to pleasure him, the more he fought to please her.

Through countless tears and kisses and licks and sucks, they burned the memory of each other into their mutual psyche. Every curve, every dip, every inch of skin was indulged, then committed to memory.

The next morning, as they showered together, and Jake prepared to depart, they never spoke – not once. There was no more to say. There was a satisfied silence between the two of them that neither wanted to shatter. They knew that everything would be fine.

They knew that even in their breakup, they would both be okay, and _that_ was good enough.

.

* * *

**A/N - I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Come follow me on twitter for updates and other goodies - ArtBeatsandLife... Thanks to Hopeful Wager for your mad beta skills**


	5. Chapter 5 Bare

**Chapter 5 – Bare**

**

* * *

**

Jake's gaze swept over the familiar mile-high walls covered in ornate artwork and stained glass images. The intricate patterns depicting parables ordered in time succession allowed the smallest glow of sunlight to seep in and at various points of fault, pin lights glowed in rays around the space.

The dim light glowing from dozens of candles flickered around the immense room, as he heard his own tapping footsteps echo from his tentative, measured gait.

He smelled the familiar mixture of incense and burning and age, then quickly kneeled and crossed himself at the end of the lengthy aisle as he approached the structure he had visited so many times in his life; it felt almost second nature.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned," Jake began, after folding his large frame onto the small kneeler in the comparably tiny confessional. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," crossing himself instinctively. He continued, "It has been two months since my last confession."

He poured and scrubbed and cleansed his soul.

The kills. The drugs. Bella. Leah. The lies. His coveting. The lust. The sex. His envy.

The wrath.

Jake told it all.

He had to do this.

Because, with each passing day, he felt himself, his real Jake self, slowly slipping away, being faded and blurred with Eli, and well, he wasn't willing to let that happen.

He remembered once when he'd just started as an undercover agent, Leah's worried warning that he needed to stay true to himself, that it would be all to easy to lose himself when he was fully submerged in an entirely different identity for so long. That he had to remember who he was and what his true desires were. Why he was doing all this. Why he chose this path instead of being a straight up and down, uniform-wearing cop. He had a gift for this type of law-enforcement, people typically trusted him, and he genuinely believed that his abilities were best suited outside the station.

But then, he delighted in this case - not only would bringing down the Cullens be a career-defining achievement, but Eli's life was fast and sexy and new.

Jacob Black was a man from the streets with a less than squeaky clean history with the law, yet he'd become a dedicated officer who graduated nearly top of his class. A man who was raised in a deeply religious home, his family didn't have much, but they were close-knit and looked out for each other. His mother still asked him if he was attending mass, if he was obediently partaking in the Holy Sacraments, which of course was a loaded question.

Yes, he was doing all those things, to the best of his ability, but, well, he killed people.

A lot.

Was there a place for a man like him? Would God forgive his transgressions, so many of them mortal sins?

Murder.

It was all a constant, maddening fight he struggled with daily.

Eli was the heavy. He was the muscle.

Jake? Jake was the soul. He was the heart.

He still remembered his first communion and how nervous he was, even at that young age he wanted to be pleasing in the sight of God. Even as an altar boy, smelling the heady scents wafting from the thurible he carried, or later walking among the dozens of flickering candles ringing the altar bell, he did it with steady hands and a strong heart. He believed it all, just as he believed that what he was doing day to day was for the greater good.

That's what kept him; that's what sustained him.

So, how does a man like him, this devout Catholic, family man, and all around upstanding man become Eli?

Well, that was easy. Eli had become everything that Jake hated and loved about himself, about his life.

Eli was sure and confident. He had no rules; there were no barriers. Jake was afraid to admit that it was almost orgasmic shooting a motherfucker who was threatening him or someone he cared about. But Eli? Eli did it for the reasons he did a lot of things - he wouldn't let someone stand in the way of the things he wanted. Never.

He found himself teetering on the very shaky line of morality, but wearily, found the lines between the two men blurring together. It was a lot more defined once.

With that slow realization came the lack of sleep, the guilt, the almost incessant self-reflection, and at times, the loneliness. Jake couldn't imagine one other person on the planet that really understood the internal conflict that burdened him daily. The problem with building so many walls around his heart, his emotions - which was the only way he could really stay alive while this deep in - was that at some point they would all fall down.

...like a pile of weak, flimsy twigs. He was afraid most of that. Of being open and exposed and raw, of being left alone with himself, because himself was someone he hadn't been full-time in so long. So, in spite of himself, he kept building that barrier and did the things he needed to do to keep himself sane - he didn't think about it, not ever. Except for when he entered this tiny space, the quiet four walls that had helped carry his burden.

Above all, he had to keep it together. He had to carry on with life like there was no change, like everything, every plan was being carried on as usual. He had learned how to lie, to deceive...almost to a fault.

Today, and tonight, and tomorrow, his penance for his sins would be the same.

He would pray for each of the souls he had taken from this earth.

He would pray for salvation and forgiveness.

He would carry on, and he would let the guilt seep from his mind, despite his need for sleep and his desire to call his family and to have alone time.

So, when Emmett called with the meeting they had been planning for weeks, he agreed to midday drinks because, well, he actually did like the guy and he needed to get out of the house.

What he didn't like so much though, was where he'd suggested they meet up.

Eclipse.

Great, like he needed this shit right after he'd been praying and confessing his sins to his priest.

A fucking all-nude strip club. At 3 in the afternoon.

_Nice_.

...and Bella was visiting her parents in Jacksonville all day, so after staring at hot naked women for three hours, he couldn't even do anything about it.

_Even better._

Eclipse was the kind of place doctors and judges in central Miami came to blow off steam. The drinks were strong; the girls were perfect, and it was close enough to most federal buildings to stop by after a day of work, but out of the way enough that no one would ever catch you heading in there.

Unless they were going in themselves.

Two floors, and almost as large as Twilight, Eclipse had a steady stream of patrons, so having a good crowd on a day like today, a Tuesday afternoon, wasn't a new occurrence. Jake had been to places over the years, especially in his native Chicago, where bench-warmer dancers played the daytime, weekday shift while the better dancers got their pick of weekend nights.

Not here. Every girl was a starter. All day, everyday was the championship game and the rich and powerful men (and some women) of southern Florida were their eager and appreciative the fans. Jake was sure millions of dollars filtered through this place on a weekly basis, and he knew the Cullen's wanted in.

Emmett was a huge misogynistic Neanderthal, but stupid, he was not. He chose Eclipse now, this day, for a reason.

Jake waved off a petite Cuban dancer with waist-length black hair and perfect breasts to slide into a lounge area to the rear of the club that had been specially roped off for them. Emmett had other plans though, gesturing to a girl he'd been eyeballing since they hit the club. The sun-streaked blond grinned and sauntered over to the table in her electric blue mesh g-string and 7-inch Lucite platforms and began gyrating in front of him to the fast-paced beat booming through the club's sound system.

"You know E," Emmett said lighting up his cigar, as the young woman turned and sat her shapely ass on his crotch, "the only place I ever feel really comfortable at is at a titty bar?"

"Is that right?" Jake smirked taking his cranberry and orange juice from the waitress to his right, noticing an intricate butterfly tattoo on the blond's left hip.

"Hell yes. The only thing these chicks want from me is my money. But that's clear though. They dance a little, bend over a little, then I pay them. Badabing," he brushed his massive hands together, then continued. "At least you know where you stand, you know?"

Jake chuckled taking a long sip from his glass, "Nice, Emmett… poetic even."

"I'm serious, man. Everywhere else in my life, someone always wants something, but they try the shakedown-the old bait and switch. I don't trust anyone, no one but you and my brothers. Not really."

Jake sat thoughtfully for a moment, "Not even Rose?"

"Especially not that greedy bitch. If I got wacked, she'd pat my pockets first, _then _call the paramedics."

A laugh bubbled up inside Jake that he couldn't suppress; it was infectious, and a second later, Emmett had all but doubled over, laughing beside him.

The song ended with the dancer looking at Emmett expectantly; he smiled at her, then reached into his wallet, folding a new hundred dollar bill length-wise. Her eyes lit up as she placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered something Jake was sure was pretty lewd to get a grin out of Emmett. He nodded, then slid the cash into her matching blue garter on her thigh.

Jake had to wave off several more dancers politely. He realized who he was sitting with, not to mention he was pretty well-dressed and by all accounts handsome, so he tried not to get too annoyed. But, after the third girl, a brunette who reminded him so much of Bella, only much more curvaceous, came and asked for a dance, he had to say yes. If not for the fact that Emmett was starting to look at him funny, his dick was getting hard. There were too many girls, too much naked ass not to indulge, just this once.

And so she began, and Jake watched her with hungry, lustful eyes.

He watched her bright red thong disappear between her ass the magical way it did with women, then re-appear, dipping dangerously low in the front. Her dark hair falling in curls around her golden brown shoulders, though, the best part of her were her eyes. The most peculiar hazel Jake had ever seen. She smiled at him and nodded as her hips moved and grinded against him, and he knew this was a bad idea..._fuck_.

He groaned to himself as the song wrapped; she wasn't moving, instead leaning and arching her back against his chest, and sliding his hands to her full breasts.

"You want a..._private _dance, baby?" she whispered over her shoulder into his ear, and his dick got even harder."I promise its _so _much better than this."

_NO! NO! NO!_ This is bad, bad business.

He chucked smoothly about to gently decline her offer, just as he caught sight of a familiar woman across the club approach. He turned to Emmett who was already rising to his feet, being led by one of the only fully clothed women in the room.

With barely a "Maybe next time, sweetheart," Jake walked to the rear of the club following Emmett and the two statuesque beauties in the tight black dresses leading them through a heavy maroon velvet curtain, through the immaculate kitchen, down a familiar lengthy hallway, and down a small staircase to a steel door.

"Em...so good to see you," said the redhead seated importantly behind a large mahogany L-shaped desk, looking every bit the CEO she was. Her shoulder blade length curly hair had been flat ironed and blown within an inch of its life, her perfect size-two body squeezed into a sinful grey knee-length pencil skirt and gold satin blouse.

"Ness, you're looking beautiful as ever," Emmett said with a cordial smile, kissing her cheek and handing her off to Jake.

"...and you've brought your Eli, I see. Eli Wolfe. So good to see you as well," she said suggestively. "I'm so glad you've come to play today."

Jake coughed, "You as well Ness. I see you're doing well."

"Well I try, you know. I'm doing alright, what with keeping all these girls in line." She said shrugging, just as the two women stood obediently behind her, and she took a seat in her chair. "Can I offer you gentlemen a drink?"

"Yes, please. I'll have bourbon, if you have it," Emmett said looking toward one of the women already walking to a cabinet and pouring the dark liquid into a glass.

Ness nodded, then turned to Jake.

"Water, please," he said with a sheepish smile. Ness raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips. She didn't find many men who'd turn up her premium personal selection, how _interesting_.

As she surveyed the obviously fuckable body covered by that Italian suit, she knew she'd have him in her bed soon enough. Eli just looked like he had an enormous dick, like the type who'd be into kinky shit. Like he'd throw her against the wall and fuck her senseless in every orifice, lick her until she came, pull her hair and call her every vulgar name possible. She briefly wondered if he'd be into two girls...wait, who was she kidding? Every man's into that. She hoped he wasn't a cuddler though; she really hated that shit.

Vanessa Dwyer had made quite a name for herself in Miami. Drugs, guns, girls- she did it all. She'd had her own little empire in her own right, but after her husband, Eric, died three years back, she'd taken over an entirely new piece of the city's underworld marketplace. She was as ruthless as she was beautiful, and she'd had her eye on Jake for some time now. He'd never taken her up on her suggestion six months ago - that they get _together_ - but she didn't get where she was today buy walking away from a challenge. Really, the best part of the hunt was the chase.

Jake thought Ness was hot as hell, and as much as he'd love a roll in the hay with one of the most powerful and sexy women he'd ever met, he just didn't need those kinds of problems. Not right now. The last thing he wanted was to mess up with yet another woman in his life - Bella was enough for him.

"Well, gentlemen, what can I do for you today, " she sighed, grasping the slim water glass before her and taking a long sip, " or did you just come for my company?"

"Well, Vanessa..."

"Ness, please, Eli. We're old friends now," she said with a smile that could have melted the paint off the walls.

"Excuse me, _Ness_. Well, we hear you may have a need for a new arms shipment..."

"Ah, of course...the Cullen boys are getting into the fire field. I see," she said coolly, leaning forward and lacing her fingers together. "Well, that _is _something I'd be willing to discuss. What are we talking here?"

"Mostly semi-automatic, the shipment is pretty large, upwards of 200 pieces. Berettas, Glocks, .32s..." Emmett said taking a sip of his drink.

She nodded, placing a manicured nail to her lips and patting gently. "Alright. We'd like to have a look. If everything is on the up and up, we can talk about price, but with those numbers, I think you'll be happy with what I'll offer."

Well, that was quick. Jake had always thought the Cullen's move into firearms dealing would have taken more work, but with friends like this, he was relieved to realize things may go a bit smoother than he'd originally thought.

"Lauren," Ness said softly, not breaking her gaze with Jake, "please set up some time with these gentlemen for our further _discussion_."

As the meeting ended, a little less than an hour later, Emmett made his leave, while Ness called Jake to stay behind for a moment. Emmett grinned and made his way out of the office, as Ness walked around her desk, waving her two body guard-assistants out of the room behind him.

She swayed over to him with her confidence and power just as apparent as her bronze hair, placing her delicate palm on his chest.

"You know Eli, I usually never mix business..." she stepped even closer to Jake, enough that he could smell her deliciously expensive perfume and feel her soft body against his, "...and _pleasure_..." she trailed that hand down and gripped his cock through his pants. Just as she suspected...fucking huge.

"...but I'm willing to make an exception for _you_. That offer still stands." In one swoop, she reached for a cream-colored business card, lightly rubbed it over her now hardened nipple, then her neck, finally placing it in his breast pocket. "You pick the place and time. I'll... handle everything else," she whispered darting her tongue across his earlobe. Jake didn't move a muscle, trying with everything in him not to let Eli rip her panties off, lift her onto her desk and wrench her thighs apart.

"Well, uh, Ness...that sounds extremely tempting," Jake said, not able to stop himself from placing a palm on her soft hip. "I'll definitely take that into consideration." He felt the weight of his erection pressing against his pants, and tried not to think of the insanely sexy woman all but throwing herself at him in this moment, so he could walk straight.

Ness was pleased with herself. Yep. She'd have him soon, very soon... and he'd come to her. They all did.

"You do that," she purred, placing a kiss along his jaw and stepping backwards, an action his dick cried out against. Jake stepped back as well, attempting to get both his erection and breathing under control. Emmett was waiting for him, and once he saw Jake's pained expression as they on the main floor, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Did a number on you, didn't she?" Emmett chuckled, slapping Jake on the back.

"Holy fuck..." he whispered as they exited and parted ways in the parking lot. He needed to burn off some fucking steam or he was sure the dick was gonna fall the fuck off.

Once at his condo, he stripped off his clothes, changing into warm-ups and a tank, then checking his messages.

_Bella. Embry. Seth.  
_  
After quickly returning the calls, he took off around his neighborhood, queuing up the loudest head-banging song in his MP3 player. The weather was decent for once, so the threat of a heat stoke wasn't looming so heavily.

Two hours, 5 miles, 200 sit-ups, and a round on the speed bags later, he still had a bit of an _issue _that wasn't going away.

So, as he stood in his shower, lathering his body, running shampoo through his hair, attempting to stretch out his now-tight muscles with the water set to near-scalding, his thoughts drifting to Bella.

Of so many of their times together. Her soft thighs parted just for him, her lips groaning and sighing his name. That mouth sucking and licking the head of his cock. Her sweet pussy lips sliding over his length...

His fingers wrapped themselves around his hardness and he stroked...stroked...then, without warning, those same thoughts went to Ness. Her ass in that tight skirt, her confidence, those nipples pressed so proudly against the thin fabric of her shirt..._FUCK!_

His orgasm gripped him as he pumped his hand, slick from the water and soap, again...again...

He couldn't move, not for the first few minutes, so, he let the water beat against him, resting his forehead against the wall. After he gained his bearings, he dressed and began preparing dinner; tonight seemed like a steak kinda night.

Jake was happy to be alone for once actually. He'd gotten some work done with Emmett, checked in with the team, spoken with his best friend and still had a few more hours to kill. Mindless television and net-surfing seemed like the ticket, so, after his meal, and a couple of beers, he settled on his bed, remote to his left, laptop in tow.

He hadn't even realized he drifted off until he heard movement in his apartment. Jake's ears perked and he strained to listen, to discern what the sound was, attempting to shrug it off as the house settling or perhaps late-night sounds from the condos around his. He sat up, and willed his eyes to focus on the shadowy figure now entering his bedroom, but he couldn't see anything. So instead, instincts soaring along with his heartbeat, he reached for the Glock he kept stashed under his pillow.

Not tonight motherfucker.

.

* * *

**A/N** - Awww shit. Jake/Eli might have to kill a motherfucker. Who could it be?

**Also **- for all my Catholic faith readers out there: I am not Catholic, so anything that has been mentioned thus far is what I've gleaned from research. If anything seems out of whack, I apologize in advance.

Thank you to my beta HopefulWager and all the WC chickies I write with. You make this whole fic thing soooo much more fun.

Wanna play? Find me on Twitter: **ArtBeatsandLife**


	6. Chapter 6 Heat

**Chapter 6 - Heat**

**

* * *

**

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, thumping blood through his veins with adrenaline the same way it always did whenever he felt threatened. He could taste it, his senses beating and pulsing, sharpening the muddy darkness around him.

Sliding the safety off, he willed his eyes to focus, drinking in any minute ray of light he could capture seeping through his window. Muscles twitching along his massive arms, pulled tight across sinew and tendon as he stealthily rose to a near-kneeling position.

As luck would have it, it was a dark night and the lights that were typically so bright it seemed like near daytime around his neighborhood were eerily dim.

He searched for the side lamp in the darkness, attempting to gain some resemblance of an advantage against the foe that had entered his home without notice, finally, pointing the G20 at the figure.

Then he smelled it.

Or, _her_

Blowing out the breath he'd been holding, he clicked on the light and removed his index finger from the trigger, pointing it toward the ground. He was met in the dim light by a pair of big brown eyes, slender shapely legs and chocolate near-waist-length hair.

"Fuck Bella, you scared the shit out of me!" His heart raced again, even after she had made herself known. Jake had told her a million times not to sneak up on him. He'd been jumpy as hell lately, what with his lack of sleep and general over-cautiousness after they'd killed that agent. The last thing he needed was an accident with his girl involved. He'd never forgive himself.

"E! Put that shit down!" Bella cried out, clutching her chest with fingers spread. "I'm serious Eli. You know I fucking hate guns!"

Jake's heart lurched a bit, as he put the safety back on and slid the firearm into his side table. He threw the sheet off his legs and met her where she stood near his bedroom door, reaching out to her, pulling her into an embrace.

"What the fuck, Bells, you know better than to sneak up like that! You could have been anyone."

"I know, I know, E. I... I left my parents house early, and I was on my way home, but bee-lined over here to surprise you," she explained wrapping her arms around his ribs and digging into the hard muscles of his back. "I wanted to see you. I missed you so much..."

He sighed, placing a kiss on the top of her head. _God she smelled great_. "Fuck, babe. Give me a heads up next time you want to surprise me, will you? You know I'm on edge these days," he said with a chuckle, softening his tone and placing a curved finger under Bella's chin. He tilted her head upwards and placed a sweet kiss on her peach lips.

His mouth lingered on hers, breaking just to apologize again.

"No, no, it's fine. I... I know better than that living with Edward, and all the shit that happens around..." Edward. The mention of his name on her lips made Jake's blood boil. He didn't deserve her; he never had. Jake was the one who took care of her, thought about her every moment of everyday, worried about her when she wasn't within eyesight. Edward was out dicking around on her every chance he got with whatever moved. He needed her to be his, and only his, but her ending it with Edward at this point, so close to the end, wasn't wise at all. He was torn.

Could he let Bella be put in danger for his own selfish desires, his own needs? Not to mention, put the entire case that he'd been working on round the clock for nearly two years in jeopardy.

Jake says yes. He'd protect her; he'd be her everything.

Eli says fuck no - he'd worked too hard for this shit. It was almost over anyway. See it through.

His face tightened; and he looked away from her, not even realizing his entire body had tightened under Bella's grasp. She did though, cooing and placing kisses on his neck and cheeks.

"No, no, Eli, don't do that," she murmured, pulling him closer. "He doesn't even compare to you, he's not even in the same ballpark." Jake's pride was a bit wounded, yes, but he loved this woman. He could never be angry with her. Especially holding on to the secrets and bullshit he was. He felt guilty not telling her the truth about all this, but he couldn't. He couldn't get her involved that way; he couldn't risk her telling Edward who he really was.

Fucking Miami PD.

So, as best he could, Jake - not Eli - kept her safe, gave her his heart, and poured himself out to her as much he could.

"E...do you understand me?" Bella continued, "I love you. _You_. Not him." She hated being in this situation, but she knew that right now just wasn't the time. Breaking up with Edward would be a huge change in the trajectory of her life that, while she was almost prepared fully for, she just needed more time to do. A month or two, and she'd have all her ducks in a row, and she could be with Eli for good.

"Yeah. Baby... I just hate this. All this sneaking around...but I know."

"Good," Bella pressed her lips against his again, pressing her body closer to his. They'd get through all this. It was a fucked up situation to be in, but she knew that this man was the one she was supposed to be with in her life. She loved him and trusted him and knew he was a good person, however intense he could get at times. She just wished she'd met Eli all that time ago, before Edward and his money and his drugs and women. She was so much different then, and she knew that being with Eli would have been the best thing for her.

Her parents were so worried for her when she'd visited today, and they stole questioning glances at her that made her more than a little uncomfortable. It didn't help much that they hadn't heard from her in almost a month and that Edward hadn't bothered visiting since Christmas, and that was after they'd insisted. They never wanted her to leave Jacksonville in the first place, especially to be with a "hood" like Edward. But she was young and impressionable, so just after graduation, she left the city she'd grown up in to live in his big beautiful house.

The glitter didn't last long though, and soon, she was left alone and spent more nights by herself in their California King than she'd like to count. He'd say he was working, or that he was with Jasper or Emmett, and that she should go out with her friends or buy something pretty. It broke her heart again and again, until there was little left for him to break. There was armor there initially, just to help her make it through that lonely time, but soon came the indifference.

Eli helped change all that though. She'd almost fell in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him, but now she knew that that was all really lust. He was so much more, and their relationship had grown so much since then. He was amazing and caring and made her feel safe, which was pretty fucking difficult with his job and what he did with Edward and his family. He managed it though, and he had her heart.

Her mouth moved along his, teasing, nipping, placing soft pecks along his bottom lip. Her hands slid along this bare chest, hot and smooth under her fingers, and she couldn't stop her mouth from finding his neck. She stood on her toes, pulling him by the neck down to her, and placed open-mouth kisses along his jaw, neck and collarbone.

Jake licked his lips, running a thumb over her nipples straining against that blue sleeveless shirt, running the back of his hand over the swell of her breasts. His fingers expertly began unbuttoning her shirt, quickening when he felt her rub him through his shorts with all the ownership of someone sure he belonged to her. He _was _hers.

"Eli, baby," she whispered lovingly, allowing him to slide her shirt to the floor, "it's always you... don't forget that. This shit will be over soon, then, it's you and me, no one else."

Jake sighed. Eli. What he wouldn't give to have her say his real name.

_Jacob_. That would be orgasmic.

He looked into Bella's eyes and in that moment wanted to give her the world. He wanted to give every piece of himself to her. It was overwhelming and raw; he needed her.

"Bella...I love you..." he murmured against her lips, striping off her jeans as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too."

He covered her lips with his, every emotion he had him expressed in that kiss, moving with Bella's like so many times, but this time was different. He needed her to know that he was the only one and believe it. He needed to make her feel things she'd never felt, so, when he was away, and alone with her thoughts, they only man in her mind would be him.

He dragged his teeth over the skin of her shoulder, unhooking the front clasp of her lacy bra and looping his thumbs under the thin panty straps on her hips. Bella trembled as he roughly turned her around to face the wall, gasping in surprise. She dropped her head to the left to expose the tender skin of her neck to him, her heart soaring with excitement and need. His lips found her neck at the same point his eager fingers lightly slid from her breast, down her flat stomach, between her thighs.

"You feel so good Bells..." he whispered running his index and middle fingers along her slit, teasingly, with not nearly enough pressure. She was slick and wet already, as she arched her back toward him, leaning her head against his chest, and placing a palm on the wall to steady her weakening legs.

Her pants urged him on; Bella knew she would die if he didn't give her what she needed in that moment. "Please..." she whined, bending her knees and attempting to squeeze her thighs together to release some of this pressure. This teasing was excruciating.

"...so impatient," Jake chastised. "Okay..."

He slipped both fingers past her clit, burying them deep inside her. Her moan escaped, as did a new wave of wetness onto his fingers. His hand was slow, methodical, sliding inside her, Bella wanted more of him.

Jake sensed her impatience, his own peak was mounting as well, so he slid his right foot between her legs, yanking her feet further apart.

"Don't move," he commanded. His shorts were a pool on the floor in a moment, as he gripped his stiffened cock, stepping forward to rub it against the slickness between her thighs. Bella's breath caught, then a moan escaped as she rocked her hips against him, willing him to slip it inside her. Not sure either of them could take this game any longer, Jake placed a hand on her hip, the other, guided his massive erection into her from behind. After several shallow strokes, to fully coat his cock in her wetness, he slid fully into her. It was too intense, he filled her up too much, she couldn't even find the sound, so her pouty lips quietly gaped open in surprise at the feel of him stretching her. Even now, it felt like new, it always seemed like the first time with each of them, hot and fervent and passionate.

"Ohhh," Bella groaned, finally finding her voice. Allowing her hips to rock back, she took the entire length of him. His hands captured her waist, pulling her toward him, to ride his cock. She was so tight, so wet; he could feel every ridge of her stroking him, teasing him. Her gasps and moans came in time with his thrusts, and then Jake's hands where all over her.

Her breasts, her hair, her neck, her ribs, her waist, finally settling on her hips; guiding them over toward him, sliding her slickly over his cock. Bella rode his fingers on her clit, completely lost on every other sensation but the feel of his hands on her body, him buried within her.

Jake was insatiable that night, he couldn't get enough of her or her body on his. When she'd collapsed from exhaustion two hours later, his face was between her thighs within seconds. Not that she'd ever deny him, she willingly fell over the edge of the last of countless releases brought by his mouth that night.

"Oh my God, Eli…" Bella whispered breathlessly. Jake couldn't stop the please smile that crossed his face in the darkness of his bedroom. He could actually go another time, but he'd let her catch her breath, she did just drive 3 hours from her parents house. She rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin on his chest as he stroked her naked back, eyes closed in satisfaction.

Then, as they both drifted off to sleep, Jake remembered that she'd come back home early, that Edward wasn't expecting her until late the next day. This would be one of the few times she could not only stay the night, but sleep in late as well.

His smile widened.

Bella kissed his nipple, mostly because it felt so good beneath her lips, because God knows she couldn't take another round like that, at least not without a protein shake and more lube.

"I love you, Bella. So much." Jacob whispered, running his fingers through her sex-mussed hair.

"I love _you_."

* * *

In the midst of their coke dealing, Edward and the rest of the family decided their next logical move would be to enter into black market firearms sales. They had a distributor out of southeast Pennsylvania that conveniently had a surplus in merchandise, which resulted in just the opportunity they'd been looking for. After internally shopping around for a bite, Ness seemed to be the perfect contact for this secondary stream of income. They trusted her, and she them, so it was an almost perfect pairing.

Ness's team decided they would meet a few days later at a secluded spot not too far from the dock familiar to the Cullen team. It would be a quick appointment, and Jake, as usual, was placed in charge along with Emmett of getting the guns to the location. It wouldn't be hard, though, they'd already had the nondescript crates stacked and waiting the day before their initial conversation.

Jake informed Jenks and Seth about the change and J just about creamed himself at the thought of this addition to the already mounting charges against the Cullens. In the shadow of 9/11, the constant threat of terrorists the possibility that they could get a hold of weapons like this with no particular problem, he was sure that there wasn't a jury from here to Timbuktu that wouldn't lock every one of them under a federal prison for a long, long time.

This was something that both excited Jake and brought about quite a bit of guilt that he was sure was all part of the undercover game. He really had become fond of Emmett, and well, Jasper wasn't too bad, and Carlisle was a good guy. He didn't give two shits about Edward, but overall, he had some positive attributes, and he really was just trying to take care of his family by all means necessary.

Jake saw himself in them, however minute, and well, this type of shit you just can't let go of. The more he thought about it, the harder the thought of a betrayal such as this was for him to swallow. He knew they trusted him; that was the point. He really started to understand what Leah meant about going native. Kinda like those women who were kidnapped and started to understand why their kidnappers did what they did. What made them tick. And, after a while, they even began sympathizing with them. What was it? Stoll-something.

...ah. _Stockholm's_.

He sure as shit hoped he didn't have that.

The longer he stood there, the more he wanted Ness to hurry the fuck up. He was getting more and more nervous about maintaining his cover with every buy, every deal, every piece of illegal shit he was a part of. Well, Eli was.

Ever prompt, Edward, Emmett, Jake and Carlisle waited casually, a little more than fifteen minutes early, around the warehouse for Ness's arrival. Jake hadn't eaten since that morning, so he just wanted to get the fuck out of there and get a burger; Emmett lit up a cigarette, as he was prone to do when he was on-edge, as Carlisle glanced out the dirty window impatiently.

"Cool it, will you C? Geez, you're making me fucking nervous," Edward mumbled, sensing Carlisle's mood. "She's a woman; you know they are, and she still has…" he glanced at his wristwatch, "four minutes until I'm pissed off."

Edward could appreciate Carlisle's guarded demeanor, but fuck if it wasn't making the anxiety rise within him, where previously there was none. He shifted, glancing around at the other men around him, and was momentarily appeased. This would go well, this all wouldn't take longer than a couple hours, max, then he could go on with his fucking day.

"You know I hate this fucking shit, Ed… I don't see why we couldn't do it at the house," Carlisle said pacing, then finally grabbing a cigarette from Emmett. That bitch made him fucking nervous. He knew her late husband, and if she did business anything like he had, she was cut throat, and he wasn't in the mood for any funny business. It was too fucking hot for that shit.

"Relax, okay? We know her; she's good," Edward assured, straightening his crisp shirt. "'Besides, her business is dirtier than a French whore. She won't pull any funny stuff."

Emmett chuckled looking at Jake, "Well, let's hope not, huh? She has a little thing for Eli there."

Jake laughed, shooting Emmett the middle finger. He couldn't help his wayward thoughts as they flickered to her, and his dick stiffened immediately.

_Hmm._

That couldn't fair well at all for his relationship with Bella. Really, he'd never been this fucking sexually attracted to any other woman besides her. He'd previously tried to figure out what it was about Ness that gave him such instant boners. It couldn't be the fact that she was beautiful; he came across beautiful women everyday in Miami, and easily managed to keep his shit together. After much contemplation, Jake only came up with the fact that she looked at every man in her life like she's be just as likely to cut, choke, or shoot them as she would be to snort coke off their dicks and fuck them senseless.

Go figure.

"Is that right, E? You been boning Miss Dwyer, Miss Platinum Pussy herself?"

"No…but it's not for lack of trying," interrupted a decidedly feminine voice. All eyes in the room looked toward the door where Ness entered quickly, with 3 equally stunning women following, removing her large designer sunglasses. Jake allowed his eyes – along with every other man in the room – to wander over her shapely body in her cream colored slacks, her breasts bouncing slightly, barely restrained in her chic blue silk halter.

"Ness…how are you?" Edward said with a smile, mouthing "right on time" to Carlisle before reaching toward her.

"Hello boys…I'm excellent. I'd be even happier if we could speed this along, _eh_?" She kissed Edward lightly on the cheek, her eyes drifting over Jake from head to toe. "I've uh, got another engagement in about an hour. Shall we?" She smiled at him, for no other reason than to unnerve him. And, as he saw him shift from one foot to the other, she realized she'd had the desired effect on him.

She thought it curious that she was this interested in this particular man. She could pretty much have anyone she wanted, but him? She couldn't figure out why she had such a particular interest in _this _man. She had to know more. More than she was able to collect in the light snooping she'd had her assistant do on him. Thanks to Jenks and his contact in central records, Jake's record was perfect; he held just enough weight to have criminals recognize and respect him, but didn't delve too far. That, of course, would lead them to his time at the academy and, of course, to learn that he was a cop.

For the most part he was squeaky clean, save for his work for Edward. A couple of contract jobs in Philadelphia with some well-known dealers in the area a few years back, but nothing that he could be directly linked to. She loved this about him, he was respected, and a man with respect among his peers was something sexier than any pretty face.

And his face was oh, so pretty.

Yes. He was a quandary though. A question that she was determined to answer first hand. Just when the time was right. Her eyes darted back to Edward.

"Of course, Ness, it's all over here." He carefully placed a leading palm against the small of her back, leading her to a large table just in front of the stacked crates.

"Fabulous," she replied happily. She glanced over the fire arms, stopping to take each one, squinting an eye and aiming them at various points in the room. Cocking several of them, uttering various pleased sounds, smiling, and allowing each of the women she'd entered with to do the same, she had seen enough.

"So?" Emmett said looking at her, eyebrow cocked.

"So," she responded, glancing at each of the men, "very nice. We'll take everything you have – seventy-five grand for the handguns, another fifty for the others. Get me more by the end of the month, there'll be a finder's fee in it for you, plus the same per-unit."

In that moment, two of the women set two cases on the table, snapping open the locks to reveal several stacks of cash. Edward walked closer, thumbing the stacks of cash, nodding and smiling.

"Very nice Ness, should we make arrangements for delivery?"

"That won't be necessary Edward," she said as half a dozen large men entered the front of the warehouse. "I've brought my own little…UPS, shall we say?"

In less than twenty minutes, the crates were stacked neatly into a large 18-wheeler and driven away. Jake and Jasper took the cases by the handle, resting them on the floor beside them. Ness placed cordial kisses on each of the men's cheeks.

"A pleasure as always," Ness murmured with a lingering gaze in Jake's direction. "Eli…_you_ have a good day, huh?" she said with a mischievous twinkle and wink. She turned on a heel and was just as fucking amazing going as she was entering the room. Her shapely ass rolling in her slacks, swaying a song that was singing directly to Jake like it was fucking Barbara Streisand herself.

Bella.

Bella.

_Bella_!

...must remember her.

Jake glanced at Emmett, whose eyes were exactly where his had been two seconds before, and he had to chuckle.

Ness sure did have a way with the opposite sex.

Well, pretty much all sexes.

"Okay, let's get the fuck out of here," Edward motioned. Jake immediately snapped the cases closed and strode toward Jasper's Mercedes, loading them in to be counted more closely and stashed away. After quick goodbyes to the group, he settled into the plush tan leather of his car, with just one fucking thing on his mind.

Food.

He needed the biggest fucking tacoburgersteakhotdog in the world at this point. The angry rumbling of his stomach reminded him yet again he hadn't eaten all day. As he was leaving his favorite whole-in-the-wall burger joint he remembered.

Jake pulled his untraceable pre-paid cell from the glove compartment and once out of sight where there were no Cullens or anyone that could even remotely recognize him, he dialed.

"Seth. We need to talk. Meet me at the spot in 30."

.

* * *

**A/N** – Not much to say this chapter. Er…Thanks to my beta team, and thank you for reading my little fic.

Come find me on Twitter, I've got candy. **ArtBeatsandLife**.


End file.
